


Heat

by Supadackles10



Series: Pregnancy Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte 2 do Pregnancy Verse. Jensen e Jared finalmente passam pela transformação da lua cheia e se deparam com uma novidade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Após Jared dar entrada no hospital, eles passaram 5 dias internados e a verdade é que após a adrenalina passar e o clico de cura e aproximação dos dois lobos ser completada a situação ficou estranha entre os dois. Eles ainda se tocavam e até trocaram alguns beijos tímidos, mas era mais por instinto, ou assim Jensen temia.  
Jared havia ido fazer mais exames para saber a extensão de seus ferimentos. Os médicos disseram que a inflamação em seu útero havia deixado grandes sequelas e as chances dele engravidar, mesmo que durante o período fértil dos ômegas, eram menores do que 10% e ainda assim seria uma gravidez de risco. Os médicos sugeriram que ele passasse a tomar medicamentos contraceptivos. Jared ficou desolado e quieto após ouvir as notícias e Jensen não sabia como agir.   
Jensen havia recebido alta e estava esperando Jared voltar. Ele não queria ir embora, mas não tinha certeza se Jared ainda queria sua presença no quarto, ele provavelmente ainda ficaria internado por mais 2 dias, já que o processo de cura dos ômegas é mais lento do que de Alphas. Quando Jared voltou dos exames, Jensen já havia trocado de roupas e estava sentado na cama.   
-O médico virá até aqui para conversar com você sobre os resultados dos últimos exames, está bem? – disse a enfermeira que acompanhava Jared.  
-Sim...obrigada Sally. – respondeu Jared, e aquela foi a primeira vez em 5 dias que Jensen ouvia a voz do outro.  
-Vou deixa-los sozinhos. – Sally saiu do quarto, sentindo o clima pesado.  
Jared levantou-se da cadeira de rodas, que ele achava completamente desnecessária, e deitou-se do outro lado da cama. Jensen olhou para os papéis de sua alta em suas mãos e resolveu quebrar o silencio desconfortável que se formou entre eles.  
-Jay...eu...tive alta.  
-Ok.  
-Escute, eu gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas.  
-Pelo quê?  
Jared ficou surpreso, ele não entendia por que Jensen estava se desculpando.  
-Eu não sei ao certo, mas gostaria de me desculpar se fiz algo que o magoou. Eu sinto que ficamos distantes nos últimos dias e...e eu não sei bem o que fiz, mas não quero que fique com uma má impressão de mim...eu...nunca quis te pressionar ou fazer com que se sentisse mal...me desculpe...  
-Jen, eu é que tenho que me desculpar!  
-Jay...  
-Não, é sério. Olha pra mim – Jensen levantou a cabeça e olhou para Jared, que lhe deu um sorriso. – Muita coisa aconteceu comigo nos últimos dias e...e eu sinto muito se estou agindo de forma imatura. E estou com medo Jensen. Medo de ter que carregar um legado tão importante como esse dos canis lupus, cara, eu sempre li sobre eles e sonhei com eles, mas nunca pensei que eu era um deles. E tem toda a situação com meu pai. Seu pai mandou as autoridades irem atrás dele, mas ele fugiu, aparentemente saiu do país e minha mãe está sofrendo por tudo que ele me fez passar e tem aquele sentimento ambíguo, sabe? Não consigo ter ódio dele, apenas mágoa. E tem também toda essa coisa de ser infértil, eu nunca havia pensando em ter filhos, eu sempre quis estudar terminar meus estudos, me tornar um professor e provavelmente ser solteiro. Eu nunca quis um Alpha na minha vida, filhos, casamento, nada disso. E agora eu não consigo nem respirar direito só de pensar que talvez...talvez você não queira ficar comigo porque eu sou todo quebrado e...  
-Você tem medo de eu não querer ficar com você?   
-Sim, eu...sim.  
-Jay, e estou a 30 minutos olhando para os papeis da minha alta pensando em dizer que na verdade não me sinto tão bem, pois não quero te deixar aqui sozinho no hospital.  
-Mas...eu...é você quem não quer me deixar aqui ou seu Alpha que não quer deixar meu Ômega? Eu tenho medo de ser o instinto falando mais alto, sabe? Eu não sei como lidar com todas essas novas sensações.  
-Eu também não sei Jay. Eu tenho 25 anos e nunca havia me transformado e isso ocorre com Alphas até no máximo 16 anos. Há quase 10 anos eu me sinto como um erro da natureza, e isso é difícil de administrar. Sendo honesto, acho que grande parte do que sentimos tem a ver com nossos instintos, com nossos Alphas e Ômegas e com o nosso legado de canis lupus.   
-Então...então você acha que...que o que sentimos não é por livre arbítrio e sim por causa da nossa natureza?   
-Eu acho que tudo isso que citei são partes de nós. O meu Alpha é uma parte minha, é quem eu sou. Os instintos também são eu, e se eu os sinto é porque algo dentro de mim sabe que isso é certo. O legado é um presente para nós. Se nós o temos, é porque somos dignos dele e eu não acho que nossa natureza é errada ou só exista para nos forçar a fazer algo que não queremos. Quando eu disse que te amava, não era apenas meu instinto, ou meu Alpha ou meu legado de canis lupus falando. Era eu. Era parte de mim que sempre soube que um dia eu iria conhecer alguém que...não sei bem como terminar...  
-Alguém para completar o vazio, para aflorar todos os sentidos e...e trazer a tona quem realmente somos.   
-Sim...e eu não estava brincando quando te disse que iriamos nos conhecer primeiro, devagar. A minha alma conhece a sua. O meu Alpha conhece seu Ômega, mas eu quero conhecer o Jared, esse garoto que quer terminar a faculdade e se tornar professor. Eu quero que tudo sobre nossa relação seja pleno e...  
Jared se aproximou de Jensen e lhe deu um forte abraço. Ele começou a chorar nos braços do outro.   
-Eu mthambem mqueor tue.d  
-O que? Jay, está tudo bem, fale devagar, está bem?  
-Eu...eu também quero te conhecer melhor...desde quando te vi falando sobre suas propostas pra ser Conselheiro do Pack, e tudo o que você disse sobre ajudar os ômegas e...  
-Acho que podemos fazer isso, certo? Não chore, vai ficar tudo bem.   
-Jen...eu quero realmente te conhecer melhor e...e talvez...mas...eu nunca poderei ter filhos e...  
-Eu não me importo.  
-Jen...  
-É sério Jared. O que eu quero é ficar com você, é te conhecer, te chamar pra ir jantar no Franklyn Barbecue e depois te deixar na porta da sua casa e te dar um beijo de boa noite.   
-Semana que vem estarei livre na sexta. Você pode me pegar às 19hs.   
-O quê?  
-O médico disse que ficarei aqui no máximo mais 2 dias. Como hoje é quinta e minha mãe ficará pelo menos 1 semana em cima de mim, acho que na outra sexta, sem ser amanhã é um bom dia para nosso primeiro encontro.   
-Certo...eu...certo...então eu vou...vou levar os papéis da alta, mas vou ficar aqui com você mais 2 dias, ok? Só pra garantir que está tudo bem e que você está seguro, se você não se importar é claro.  
Jared sorriu. Alan Ackles havia colocado seguranças em todas as entradas do hospital. Megan, Sherri e Chad, Chris e Donna estavam sempre lá, fazendo companhia para eles. Aquele quarto provavelmente era o lugar mais seguro do mundo. O Alpha de Jensen queria proteger e cuidar, e o Ômega de Jared estava feliz em receber esse cuidado e mimo.  
-Sim Jensen, eu quero que você fique, ficarei mais confiante com você aqui.   
Jensen saiu do quarto sorrindo satisfeito. Eles fariam dar certo.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff Dean Morgan, conselheiro da Ordem dos Anciões do Texas, apesar de sempre acreditar em todos os ensinamentos que os anciões passavam, ficou surpreso e chocado ao ver pela televisão dois canis lupus. E ficou ainda mais chocado ao saber que seria encarregado de ajuda-los a entender e conhecer sua história.   
Primeiro ele foi até a residência do Pack Alpha Ackles e ao chegar lá se deparou com um nervoso, ansioso e pálido Jensen.  
-Olá, meu nome é Jeff Morgan, sou da Ordem dos Anciões, como vai?  
-Sou Jensen...estou bem, Sr. Morgan.  
-Pode me chamar de Jeff.  
-Certo...Jeff.  
Jensen além de pálido suava um pouco, parecia estar sofrendo.   
-Jensen, você me parece um pouco pálido, está se sentindo bem?  
-Sim...é que...é que Jared teve alta hoje e ele foi pra casa da mãe dele, e eu...eu queria ter certeza de que ele está bem e seguro. O problema é que eu sei que ele está seguro, mas quero ver, me certificar e...  
-Jensen, é perfeitamente normal você se sentir assim.  
-De verdade? Porque eu...eu não quero ser esse Alpha que trancafia seu Ômega a todo custo. Jared tem alma livre, ele nasceu para ser livre e conquistar o mundo, mas tudo o que eu quero é tranca-lo dentro do quarto e protege-lo de tudo. Sou um péssimo Alpha! Ele nunca vai querer ficar comigo...  
-Jensen, o que você está sentindo é normal, acredite. Na verdade, não acho saudável vocês se separarem por muito tempo antes de vivenciarem a primeira lua cheia pós- transformação. Na verdade vocês ainda estão em processo de transformação, e os lobos de vocês são muito jovens.   
-Mas...a próxima lua será em apenas 12 dias!   
-O seu lobo é um filhote, então seu Alpha não quer saber se você pode ou não ficar perto do Jared sempre, então ele grita dentro de você e mexe com seus sentimentos e emoções. Todos nós lobos, somos dois em um. Nossos Alphas, Betas e Ômegas são nossa parte animal, nossos lobos e nós precisamos saber equilibra-los.  
-Mas então quer dizer que meu Alpha não sou? É outro eu?  
-O seu Alpha é você, é seu lado lobo, ele se manifesta geralmente aos 16 anos.   
-Mas o meu nunca se manifestou...e eu sofri muito por isso...  
-Seu Alpha sempre esteve com você. E seu pai me disse que ele se manifestou quando você era criança e encontrou Jared pela primeira vez. A separação brusca que aconteceu na época deixou seu Alpha irritado, então ele se escondeu dentro de você.  
-Como uma criança mimada?   
Jeff não aguentou e gargalhou. Jensen também riu e se sentiu um pouco mais leve. Eles passaram algumas horas conversando sobre a mitologia dos canis lupus, e sobre Alphas. Jeff sugeriu aos Ackles que conversassem com Jared e Sherri e permitissem que Jensen ficasse perto dele até a lua cheia. Jensen sentiu um grande alívio e imediatamente foi com Jeff até a casa de Jared.   
J2  
Assim que chegou em casa Jared se deitou em sua cama e sentiu um grande vazio em seu peito. Ele sabia que Jensen estava seguro, mas ele queria se certificar e ao mesmo tempo ele se sentia vulnerável. Sherri havia preparado o prato preferido de Jared, porém ele não tinha fome, ele queria ver Jensen, estar com ele, cuidar dele e se deixar ser cuidado.   
Sherri ficou aliviada ao saber que Jeff Morgan iria conversar com Jared e ajuda-lo a entender melhor todas as mudanças em sua vida. Ela não sabia como agir, sendo uma Beta era difícil para ela entender sentimentos fortes que apenas Alphas e Ômegas sentiam. Ela se assustou ao ver Jared descer correndo pelas escadas, ofegante e com um sorriso nos lábios.  
-Jensen está aqui!   
Sherri não teve tempo de processar o que Jared dizia, já que este abriu a porta rapidamente e agarrou um surpreso Jensen que estava parado na porta. Eles se abraçaram, cheiraram, e se tocavam silenciosamente. Alguns minutos se passaram, mas pareceu uma eternidade.  
-Você veio...  
-Sim...eu...eu precisava te ver, me certificar de que você está bem. Você está bem?  
-Agora estou...você está aqui.   
Jensen sorriu e se deixou sentir o cheiro de seu ômega. O abraçou forte e acalmou seu coração.  
-Acho melhor entrarmos. Eu e Jeff temos uma proposta pra fazer para você e sua mãe.   
-Proposta? Só aceito se for uma proposta indecente...  
-Ômega... não tente seu Alpha!   
Ambos sorriram e entraram na casa. Jeff e Sherri conversavam na sala de estar.   
-Olá Jared, sou Jeff Morgan, você se lembra de mim?   
-Sim, você irá nos ajudar a entender um pouco sobre meu legado.  
-Exatamente. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, eu preciso dizer para você que não é saudável separar você e Jensen antes da primeira lua-cheia pós transformação. Eu imagino que você esteja se sentindo frágil e vulnerável?  
-Sim...eu estava até um pouco envergonhado. Eu sempre fui independente, nunca tive medo ou receio de sair sozinho, mas ultimamente ando com muito medo. E também estava preocupado com Jensen. Eu sei que é irracional e bobo, mas eu queria ter certeza de que ele estava bem.   
-Não tem nada de errado nisso Jared. E assim como eu conversei com Jensen, irei conversar com você sobre seu legado e todos esses sentimentos e emoções que você anda sentindo.   
Jared gostou de Jeff e se sentiu instantaneamente melhor. Sherri e Jensen os deixaram sozinhos, para o caso de Jared ter perguntas pessoais. E depois de 1 hora, Jeff foi embora, deixando seu número de telefone e a promessa do começo de uma grande amizade.   
Após o jantar eles assistiram a um filme na TV e na hora de dormir, Sherri preparou o quarto de hóspedes para Jensen, porém em menos de 1 minuto, Jared viu a porta de seu quarto ser aberta e Jensen entrar.   
-Jay? Só vim verificar se você está bem e...  
-Jen, para de graça. Vem deitar aqui comigo.   
Jensen sentia todo seu corpo formigar. Seu Alpha sentiu-se animado e poderoso por ter conseguido a permissão de seu Ômega para deitar-se com ele.   
Nós só vamos dormir. -Pensou Jensen.   
Duvido que vamos dormir! – Pensou Jared.


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha passava os dedos levemente pelo corpo de seu Ômega, sentindo sua pele macia, os pelos arrepiados, ouvindo os gemidos baixos que saiam pela boca de ambos. Corpo e coração reagindo aos leves toques.   
O Ômega já estava nu na cama quando seu Alpha deitou-se a seu lado. Ele se sentia preso às roupas, sufocado. O outro também se despiu e sem dizer nenhuma palavra deitou-se a seu lado e começou a sentir o outro. Decorando-o com os toques de suas mãos. Ao chegar aos mamilos do outro, apertou-os, o que fez com que o Ômega desse um gemido alto. Desceu com as mãos e pegou em seu sexo, massageando devagar, sentindo-o ficar duro rapidamente.  
\- Alpha...por favor...   
O Alpha intensificou seus movimentos e em poucos minutos o Ômega perdeu-se nas sensações.  
-Mais rápido...ai...por favor...ALPHA!   
O Alpha gemia também. Seu membro duro, roçava na pele do outro, atrás de alívio. O Ômega, ainda sentindo os choques pós gozo, pegou o membro do outro em suas mãos e com movimentos rápidos o tocou, arrancando gemidos altos de seu Alpha.  
-Ômega...tão bom...tão gostoso...  
Ambos gemiam alto e o Ômega sentiu que seu orgasmo não parava, ele sentia tudo o que seu Alpha sentia. Era como se seus corpos fossem um só. Com um grito, o Alpha gozou na mão de seu Ômega.   
-Jay...eu...eu nunca havia tido um orgasmo assim...  
-Nem eu, Jen. Foi tão...  
-Sim...foi a primeira vez que alguém me tocou. Ainda bem que foi você.   
Jared ruborizou.   
-A mim também...ninguém nunca havia me tocado...e...apesar de eu me masturbar, tenho a sensação de que esta foi a primeira vez que tive um orgasmo de verdade.  
-Sim...foi completamente diferente de tudo o que já vivi e...e foi muito especial.   
Jared sentiu um contentamento, uma calma e paz que nunca havia sentindo antes. Ele pensava que já estava completo antes, quando havia conhecido Jensen, mas agora era como se ele descobrisse que ele ainda tinha vazios dentro de si para preencher.  
-Sim...eu também me sinto assim Jay.  
-Eu falei em voz alta de novo?  
-Não...você pensou e eu ouvi. – Jensen disse sorrindo.  
-Acho que deveríamos nos limpar antes de dormirmos, mas está tão bom aqui, deitado com você.  
Jensen beijou a testa do outro, levantou-se, pegou sua camiseta que estava no chão e a molhou com a água que ficava na jarra no quarto. Limpou-se e a usou para limpar Jared.   
O Ômega gostou de ser cuidado por sua Alpha, e logo adormeceu nos braços dele.   
O Alpha soube que nunca mais poderia ficar longe de seu Ômega. 

J2  
-Bom dia Jen.  
-Bom dia, Jay.  
Tocaram os lábios um do outro, levemente e se olharam sorrindo. Ambos estavam satisfeitos e felizes por estarem juntos.   
-Acho que devemos nos levantar e ir tomar café da manhã. Minha mãe já deve ter preparado para nós.  
-Temos mesmo que levantar? Ainda é tão cedo!   
-Alpha, deixe de ser preguiçoso! Vamos, estou faminto!   
Ambos levantaram, se vestiram e desceram para tomar café. Sherri estava na cozinha, preparando panquecas.   
-Bom dia mãe!  
-Bom dia Sra. Padalecki.   
-Bom dia meninos, e é Sherri. Como passaram a noite?   
Jensen ruborizou e Jared fugiu da pergunta enchendo a boca de panquecas.   
-Bem...dormimos...digo, dormi bem...  
-Gostou da cama do quarto de hospedes Jensen?   
-Hã? Ah sim, muito confortável, obrigado.   
-Mãe, você vai trabalhar hoje? –Jared perguntou, fugindo do assunto.   
-Estou de férias. Aproveitei que não tirava há muito tempo e pedi um afastamento da escola. Fui atendida prontamente, já que sou mãe de um canis lupus! Obrigada por isso, Jared, sua fama já está me trazendo coisas boas – brincou Sherri.  
-Mãe!   
-O que? Só estou brincando!   
Jensen sorriu com a leveza com que Sherri estava tratando o assunto.   
-Mãe, e a Megan, ficará até quando na casa da amiga dela Julie?  
-Ainda não sei, mas vou deixa-la lá até a lua cheia, é melhor.   
Jensen se sentiu mal, como se estivesse atrapalhando a rotina da família.  
-Sherri, é...eu não quero atrapalhar a vida de vocês...se minha presença de alguma forma...  
-Ei, nada disso querido. Você e Jared precisam deste tempo juntos, para se conhecerem melhor. E além do mais, vocês são muito barulhentos e não quero traumatizar minha garotinha.   
Jensen ficou tão vermelho que sentiu até as orelhas quentes. Jared engasgou com o leite que estava tomando.   
-Ah, deixem disso garotos! Eu me lembro de quando me apaixonei pela primeira vez, mal conseguia me controlar e...  
-Mamãe!   
Jared puxou Jensen pelo braço e saiu da cozinha. Sherri ria divertida e dizendo para eles não se preocuparem, pois ela usaria protetores auriculares nas próximas noites.   
J2

Os próximos dias correram mais ou menos da mesma forma. Jensen e Jared passavam o dia juntos, conversando e dando toques casuais um no outro. Assistiam TV, jogavam vídeo games, conversavam com Sherri e com os familiares e amigos que vinham visita-los durante o dia. Cada um deles conversava com Jeff Morgan pelo menos durante 1 hora, separadamente e depois juntos. E durante a noite, trocavam carícias e beijos apaixonados.   
Finalmente chegara o dia em que a lua iria mudar. Ambos estavam nervosos, e podiam sentir o medo e angústia um do outro. Apesar de todos os conselhos e preparação dos últimos dias, a realidade da situação era assustadora. Era aconselhável deixa-los se transformar na floresta e de preferência sozinhos. Nem todos os lobos ficavam na floresta durante a transformação da lua cheia, mas no final das contas todos iam para lá.   
-Vai dar tudo certo, não é Jay?  
-Sim. Estamos juntos, tudo dará certo.   
Sherri e Donna abraçaram seus filhos, emocionadas. Alan os cumprimentou e disse para ficarem tranquilos, a floresta estava segura para eles. Josh, o irmão de Jensen, também assegurou que tudo estava certo, afinal, por ser noite de lua cheia, todos os lobos se transformavam.   
J2  
O vista do crepúsculo era linda no Texas. Jensen e Jared ficaram de mãos dadas, no alto da montanha, sozinhos, esperando a lua surgir no céu. Trocaram olhares que transmitiam segurança, paz e amor. Em pouco tempo, sentiram um formigamento pelo corpo e em questão de segundos, o céu escureceu, a lua surgiu no céu e os dois lobos nasceram. Fortes, imponentes e unidos.   
-Seu lobo é muito bonito, Alpha.  
-O seu também, meu Ômega.  
O lobo Ômega começou a correr pela floresta, rápido e elegante. O Alpha o seguiu e eles brincavam pela floresta, como dois filhotes. Exploravam a terra, se escondiam atrás das árvores, brincavam um com o outro. Sentiam-se livres e vivos. Plenos. Mais tarde descobririam que naquela noite, nenhum outro lobo se transformou no estado do Texas e em alguns estados vizinhos. O legado deles era tão forte, que todos os outros lobos se curvaram diante deles, e em respeito a isso, se guardaram. A internet estava em polvorosa e estudiosos da História dos lobos, davam explicações na TV.   
Mas o Alpha e o Ômega não sentiam nada disso. Apenas que estavam finalmente completando um ciclo e nascendo novamente. Passaram boa parte da noite desbravando a floresta. Pararam para beber água no lago. Dormiram com o Ômega deitado sobre o Alpha. Acordaram e correram mais e de repente, por volta das 4 da manhã, voltaram a ser humanos, como num passe de mágica.   
Aproximaram-se um do outro e se abraçaram forte, como que querendo sentir o outro dentro de si, sentir a pele quente do outro, sentir suas ereções roçando uma na outra. Era uma urgência que nunca haviam sentido antes.   
-Jen...o que...o que está acontecendo...eu... me sinto quente e...quero... – Jared falava, em meio a gemidos.   
-Eu...eu acho que...que você está entrando no período fértil dos lobos...o calor e desejo e...e eu também estou me sentindo com essa urgência e...  
Não falaram mais nada. Como já estavam nus, por conta da transformação, Jensen apenas envolveu Jared em seus braços, se acomodou entre as pernas dele, encostou-o em uma árvore e o tomou ali mesmo num movimento brusco que arrancou gemidos altos dos dois. Os movimentos eram erráticos, animalescos. Jared não precisou ser preparado por conta da lubrificação natural dos ômegas.   
-Jensen...mais forte...  
Jensen acelerou seus movimentos enquanto Jared se movia no mesmo ritmo. Era forte, carnal e intenso. Jensen sentia, pela primeira vez, seu membro ficar maior e formar o nó que o ataria a Jared por algumas horas. Jared deu um grito alto e gozou sem ser tocado. Ao mesmo tempo em que gozava, Jared deixou seu pescoço a mostra e Jensen o mordeu ao mesmo tempo em que gozava logo em seguida. Foi tão forte, que ambos caíram no chão, corpos atados, corações batendo aceleradamente. No mundo espiritual, seus lobos também estavam atados e uivando alto, enquanto todos os outros lobos do Pack do Texas se curvavam a eles.   
Os dois ficaram assim, deitados na floresta, em êxtase, sentindo o cheiro, a pele, o gosto um do outro até amanhecer e eles se separarem. Em um silêncio confortável, foram até o ponto em que deixaram suas roupas. Vestiram-se e juntos foram para a cidade. Agora começaria uma nova vida para eles. Uma vida em que eles ficariam para sempre unidos.


	4. Chapter 4

-Eu não tenho roupas!   
-Jared, você tem um guarda-roupas cheio de roupas.   
-Cheio de roupas pra ir pra faculdade ou pra trabalhar! Não para ir a um encontro com o Jensen! Meu primeiro encontro!   
-Jared, vista qualquer coisa que com certeza Jensen dirá que você é o ômega mais lindo do mundo. Sério cara, vocês dois juntos me dá até nojo!   
-Cale a boca, você só está com inveja!   
-Oh sim, muita inveja de você e o sardento!   
Jared sorriu. Ele sabia que Chad só estava brincando.  
Algumas semanas já haviam passado desde a lua cheia e da noite que passaram juntos e Jensen e Jared conseguiam ficar mais tempo separados. Eles ainda dormiam juntos, mas agora que o período fértil fora de hora de Jared havia passado, eles apenas trocavam carícias, mas não transaram mais, pois ainda havia um pouco de insegurança e inexperiência de ambos, então eles resolveram que iriam mais devagar com o relacionamento deles.   
Jensen estava se preparando para as eleições de Conselheiro do Pack. Se antes de saberem que ele era um canis lupus ele já tinha a maioria dos votos, agora a eleição estava praticamente ganha. Ele e Jared estavam juntando dinheiro para morarem juntos. Jared estava trabalhando no Café perto do campus da faculdade e havia voltado a estudar. Nos primeiros dias foi difícil, pois todos ficavam olhando para ele e cochichando pelos cantos. Chad intimidava a todos com seu olhar, mas a situação só melhorou quando a filha do Pack Alpha de Nova Iorque traiu o próprio Alpha e fugiu para Inglaterra com um Beta. Os canis lupus deixaram de ser a novidade.   
E agora, finalmente, Jensen e Jared iriam ter seu primeiro encontro e Jared não sabia o que vestir.   
-Eu nem sei aonde vamos. Deveria ter perguntado!   
-Jared, vista uma camisa escura, um jeans e pronto, não tem erro. Duvido que o sardas irá te levar em algum restaurante chique no primeiro encontro.   
-Pare de chama-lo de sardas! E obrigado pelo conselho, você tem razão...mas eu tenho umas 10 camisas pretas!  
-Esses Canis Lupus são uns chatos!!!   
J2  
Jensen estava nervoso. Era a primeira vez que ele iria a um encontro e ele não sabia muito bem como agir. Chris lhe disse para levar Jared em um lugar mais casual, sem muita frescura e para ser bem gentil. Aparentemente ômegas gostam quando o alpha abre a porta do carro e coisas do tipo. Jensen não estava muito certo disso.   
Ele e Jared estavam aprendendo a guardar mais seus pensamentos e não ficar o tempo todo lendo os pensamentos um do outro. Jared lhe disse que assim teriam mais privacidade e emoção no relacionamento deles. Apenas quando quisessem o outro poderia ouvir os pensamentos. Jensen gostou da ideia, mas ele sabia que Jared estava fazendo isto, pois não queria que Jensen soubesse o quão inseguro ele era, mas ele nada disse, até porque compartilhava do mesmo sentimento.   
E agora ele estava na porta da casa de Jared, nervoso e ansioso. No momento em que ele encostou o dedo na campainha, Jared abriu a porta sorrindo. Ele estava lindo usando uma camisa de manga curta preta, jeans escuro e tênis igualmente pretos. O sorriso dele era tão iluminado que tirou o ar de Jensen.   
-Jen, você estava gritando em seus pensamentos, desculpe, mas ouvi um pouco o que você estava pensando... – Jared disse, sorrindo timidamente.   
-Você está muito bonito hoje!   
-Só hoje? – Jared deu um sorriso malicioso.   
Jensen se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo leve nos lábios. E lhe deu Cravos. Jared sorriu e disse que nunca havia ganhado flores antes. Jensen ficou envergonhado, mas satisfeito com o sorriso do outro. Eles se amavam tanto que não conseguiam lidar com tanto amor.   
-Aonde você vai me levar?   
-Será uma surpresa.   
Jensen abriu a porta do carro para Jared, que riu e disse que não era necessário ser tão formal. Jensen ficou aliviado e xingou Chris em pensamento.   
Foram até o Franklyn Barbecue e Jared sorriu satisfeito dizendo que aquele era um de seus restaurantes favoritos. O Alpha de Jensen ficou feliz em satisfazer as vontades de seu Ômega.   
-Estou com muita fome! Ultimamente ando sentindo muita fome e adoro o churrasco daqui!   
Jensen fez o pedido e de fato, Jared comeu muito, mais do que estava acostumado. E Jensen pediu um vinho, já que ambos já tinham idade para beber.   
-Eu nunca havia bebido vinho antes. Gostei muito! –disse Jared.   
-Eu gosto muito, vou te ensinar tudo sobre vinhos.   
Jared pediu uma mousse de chocolate de sobremesa e Jensen uma torta de morango. No final das contas, Jared comeu as duas sobremesas. Jensen não se importou, ele gostava de ver Jared satisfeito de feliz.  
A noite estava indo muito bem e Jensen não queria que terminasse apenas no restaurante, foram para o carro de Jensen, que disse:  
-Podemos ir ver um filme no meu apartamento...agora que finalmente tenho meu próprio apartamento, que em breve será nosso.  
-Me pedindo em casamento, Alpha?   
-Talvez.  
-Jen...  
-Calma Jay, eu sei que estamos indo devagar. Agora que meu pai me presentou com o apartamento, eu sei que ainda tenho que ganhar as eleições e você precisa terminar seus estudos para depois pensarmos em morar juntos, mas nada te impede de ir dormir comigo de vez em quando, certo?   
Jared sorriu e deu um beijo intenso em Jensen.   
-Vamos até seu apartamento.   
Ao chegarem lá, Jensen praticamente jogou Jared em cima do sofá. Começaram a se beijar intensamente, e a roçar os corpos um no outro, porém de repente Jensen se sentiu alarmado e parou a tempo de ver os olhos arregalados de Jared que se levantou bruscamente e correu até o banheiro. Quase não deu tempo de chegar a tempo. Jared vomitou todo o jantar e enquanto vomitava, chorava.   
-Jen...me desculpe...isso nunca acontece comigo...  
-Está tudo bem Jay. Acho que foi o vinho que lhe dei, desculpe por isso.  
-Não foi o vinho Jen! O problema sou eu. Eu ando comendo muito, já até engordei nestas últimas semanas! Meu lobo vai estar enorme no dia da transformação e você não vai mais me achar atraente!  
-Jared...  
-É a verdade! Eu acabei com nosso primeiro encontro! – Jared soluçava e Jensen não sabia o que fazer, nunca havia visto seu ômega assim.   
Jensen voltou com ele até o sofá e o abraçou, deixando-o chorar enquanto dizia que não sabia se conseguiria se formar, que estava muito cansado e que queria comer uma pizza. Jensen pediu a pizza. Jared a comeu praticamente sozinho. Vomitou novamente. Chorou mais e adormeceu no sofá.   
Jensen enviou uma mensagem avisando Sherri que Jared dormiria na casa dele. Ele demorou a dormir, estava muito preocupado com Jared. Toda esta indisposição e choro não eram normais, por mais que ele conhecesse pouco seu ômega, ele sabia que havia algo de errado.   
Os lobos de Jensen e Jared corriam pela floresta. Eles buscavam algo, mas não sabiam o que. O ômega começou a ficar ansioso enquanto o alpha lhe assegurava que tudo iria ficar bem.  
-Vai ficar tudo bem.  
Eles corriam e a cada momento o cenário mudava. Primeiro, estava chovendo forte, depois a chuva parou, mas estava muito frio e nevando. Estes eram os momentos em que ambos ficavam mais preocupados e apreensivos. Depois começou uma forte ventania, mas sem neve. Até que finalmente o sol saiu e os lobos respiraram aliviados ao vê-los: Três filhotinhos, brincando felizes perto do rio. Um deles era um pouquinho menor, mas tão esperto quanto os outros. 2 Alphas e 1 Ômega.   
-Eles estão chegando.  
Jared acordou sobressaltado e quando viu, Jensen estava olhando para ele, igualmente tenso.   
-Jen...estou esperando um filho. Ou melhor, três!


	5. Chapter 5

Com o salário de Conselheiro do Pack daria pra economizar e comprar um carro. Ou seria melhor vender este apartamento e comprar um maior? Ou talvez uma casa, com mais quartos, porque apenas 2 quartos ficará muito pequeno...mas o carro é necessário, pois ficará difícil andar por aí com as crianças... mas tem também as roupas e coisas de bebês que devem ser compradas, mas o que? O que bebês precisam? E Jared vai precisar...  
-JENSEN!   
Jensen olhava para um ponto fixo na parede, com a boca aberta há pelo menos 30 minutos. Ele não havia falado nenhuma palavra desde que Jared anunciou a gravidez.   
-O que foi Jay?  
-Pare de gritar!   
-Mas...eu estava gritando?   
-Nos seus pensamentos. Você não parou de gritar em sua cabeça! Eu estou tentando falar com você há mais de meia hora!   
-Oh...  
-Jen, olha pra mim. Vai dar tudo certo, está bem? Nós vamos dar um jeito, juntos. – Jared acariciava a barriga e olhava para Jensen com ternura.   
-Sim...eu... Jay, e agora? O que vamos fazer?   
-Acho que o primeiro passo é ir a um médico. Temos que começar o acompanhamento. Depois temos que conversar com nossos pais e ver o que faremos.   
-Vem morar comigo. – Jensen estava ansioso e um pouco tenso com a possibilidade de Jared não aceitar- Eu sei que é cedo, que queríamos ir devagar, mas...Jay, eu não quero você longe de mim, eu não vou conseguir...  
-Sim, eu aceito.  
-Sério?  
-Claro que sim Jen...eu...eu sei que nosso primeiro plano era ir devagar com as coisas, mas parece que o destino não quer assim, não é?   
Jensen se aproximou de Jared e o beijou levemente nos lábios. Tocou levemente a barriga do outro e sorriu.   
-Você está lidando muito bem com isso, Jay.   
-Sim, é porque sou um ômega adulto e responsável!  
J2  
-Mamãe, o que eu vou fazer!!! Três filhotes! TRÊS!   
-Jared, baby, você parecia tão calmo enquanto Jensen estava aqui.  
-É que ele está assustado com a situação, e alguém precisa ser maduro nesta situação! Mas a verdade é que estou com medo.  
Jared estava com a cabeça no colo de sua mãe, que lhe fazia cafuné, há pelo menos 20 minutos e lhe dizia que tudo ficaria bem, que eles teriam ajuda, que crianças eram uma coisa maravilhosa. No fundo ela estava apavorada, pois os médicos haviam dito que uma gravidez era quase impossível.   
-Não tenha medo. Tudo vai dar certo, vocês terão todo meu apoio.  
-Obrigada por sempre estar ao meu lado.   
-Não precisa agradecer. E vamos ver práticos, certo? Você disse que irá morar com Jensen agora? Então vamos providenciar a mudança, mas quero que saiba que quando os bebês nascerem, eu me mudarei para ajuda-los.   
-Mas mãe não precis...  
-Está decidido Jared Tristan! E nem tente me impedir!   
No fundo Jared estava aliviado em poder contar com a ajuda de sua mãe depois que tivesse seus filhos, porque não importa o que os médicos digam, ele terá seus filhos.   
J2  
-Mamãe, o que eu vou fazer? Três filhotes! TRÊS!!!   
Jensen e Jared estavam tão conectados que usavam as mesmas palavras em muitos momentos e também terminavam as frases um do outro.   
-Querido, respire fundo, isso, aqui no saco que te dei, vamos lá, devagar. – Donna Ackles estava feliz e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Ela sabia que a gravidez de Jared não seria fácil, mas ela ajudaria seu filho no que fosse preciso. Ele já havia sofrido demais.   
-Jared vai morar comigo...  
-É o melhor a fazer. Um Ômega precisa de seu Alpha por perto durante a gravidez, para tomar conta de si e também para tomar conta de seu Alpha.  
-Eu não preciso que Jared cuide de mim! Eu sei me cuidar bem!  
-Sei...  
-É verdade! Eu...eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer com ele...os médicos...  
-Os médicos disseram que ele não poderia engravidar, e ainda assim, estamos aqui, falando em três bebês! Vocês já provaram que são diferentes de todos os outros lobos, e eu tenho certeza de que tudo dará certo.  
-Você acha mesmo? – Jensen olhava para sua mãe com esperança. Sempre que ela dizia que tudo daria certo, ela estava certa.   
-Tenho certeza que sim. E vamos ser práticos e marcar uma consulta com um médico especialista em partos de ômegas e também com Jeff, o conselheiro dos anciões, acho que será importante sabermos bem as surpresas que nos aguardam, está bem?   
J2  
Ao voltarem para o apartamento de Jensen, que agora também seria o apartamento de Jared, ambos estavam mais calmos e seguros de que tudo daria certo. Jared conversou com Chad e pediu ajuda com a mudança. Jensen ligou para o hospital e marcou consulta com a doutora Samantha Ferris, ela era uma das poucas ômegas médicas e considerada uma das melhores do país em partos de risco.   
-Estou cansado...   
-Deite-se na cama, assim você descansa melhor, já troquei os lençóis.  
-Estou com fome...  
-Vou preparar uma macarronada e...  
-Por que você está fazendo isso? – Jared disse, com os olhos marejados.  
-Fazendo o que?   
-Me tratando como um inválido! Você acha que eu não sou capaz de arrumar minha própria cama? E de fazer o jantar?   
-Eu pensei que...  
-O que? Que eu não sou um bom ômega pra cuidar de mim mesmo e do meu Alpha?   
Jared levantou e andava de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e suando muito. Foi uma mudança brusca de comportamento que também afetou Jensen que de repente começou a sentir o medo, a frustração e dor de cabeça, mas não eram dele estas sensações, eram de Jared.  
-Jay, fique calmo, você está...  
-Minha cabeça dói...Jen...eu...  
Foi muito rápido, Jensen não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, apenas de correr e segurar Jared, que havia perdido os sentidos.   
J2  
Ele sentia como se estivesse flutuando. O seu corpo formigava e a cabeça parecia vazia de pensamentos. Todos os sentidos pareciam estar em stand by. Ele não se lembra da chegada da ambulância, tampouco de como foram parar no hospital. Era como se tudo estivesse embaçado e tinha aquela dor na boca do estômago. Seu lobo corria pela floresta, perdido e uivando. Era como se sua alma sentisse dor. Será que é possível? A alma sentir dor?   
-Jen? Querido? Está me ouvindo?  
Jensen olhava para o nada, perdido. Estava sentado em uma cadeira na sala de espera do hospital. Assim que Jared desmaiou, o extinto protetor do Alpha se aflorou e tomou conta da situação, ele ligou para o hospital, depois para sua mãe e Sherri que disseram que iriam direto para o hospital. O que ele não se lembra é de atacar o paramédico Alpha que ousou encostar em Jared, foi preciso 2 paramédicos e 4 vizinhos para acalmá-lo. Ele também não se lembra de ligar para Chris e depois para seu irmão e de chorar de medo quando finalmente chegaram ao hospital e eles o separarem de seu ômega. 2 horas se passaram e aquele vazio ainda estava lá, a conexão estava quebrada, ele não conseguia ouvir Jared.   
-A família de Jared Padalecki?   
Jensen saiu de seu transe e ficou com os sentidos em alerta.  
-Sou eu, sou o...o...  
-Sou a doutora Samantha Ferris, tinha uma consulta marcada com Jared para daqui dois dias, porém fui chamada para atendê-lo na emergência.  
-Como ele está? Ele está...está tudo quieto...  
Sam Ferris o olhou com admiração. Ela sabia da história dos canis lupus, mas nunca havia visto um Alpha se conectar com seu Ômega e com os filhotes.   
-Ele está bem, apenas dormindo.  
-Mas...mas ele desmaiou e...e eu não consigo ouvir... – Jensen estava pálido e tremendo. Donna segurou as mãos do filho, tentando acalma-lo.  
-A gravidez de Jared é muito delicada e vai requerer muito esforço de todos...  
-Eu vou cuidar dele! Eu.. e os bebês, como eles estão?   
-Jensen, posso te chamar de Jensen? – Jensen assentiu- O corpo de Jared não estava preparado para a gravidez, por conta do trauma que ele sofreu, então ele ainda está se ajustando a novidade. Não vai ser fácil, mas vamos fazer uma dieta especial, exercícios e acompanhar de perto, está bem? Eu também o aconselho a procurar ajuda de alguém da ordem dos anciões. A conexão entre vocês dois é muito forte e quando vocês chegaram aqui eu quase puder ver a energia. Sugiro que você também procure um médico hoje, só por precaução.   
-Eu não preciso de médico! Estou bem! Jared que perdeu os sentidos e não acorda e está tudo tão quieto! E... eu... minha cabeça dói...e meu estômago...   
Chris e Alan seguraram Jensen pelo braço e o sentaram na cadeira novamente, e logo depois Jensen começou a vomitar. Ele estava pálido e tremendo muito. Doutora Ferris chamou um médico para examina-lo.   
-O que...o que está acontecendo? –perguntou Donna, apreensiva.   
-Acredito que o Alpha, para proteger seu Ômega e filhotes da dor e desconforto puxou para si parte os sintomas.   
-Como assim? Isso é possível? – perguntou Sherri, que estava tão nervosa que não consiga nem raciocinar direito.   
-Segundo artigos médicos, isso só aconteceu décadas atrás, com os últimos canis lupus registrados. Nós faremos de tudo para encontrar um equilíbrio para ajuda-los, mas confesso que muitas coisas vão além do meu conhecimento.   
-Vamos ligar para o Jeff Morgan – disse Alan.   
-Não eu...se Jared não vai sofrer, eu prefiro, eu aguento! – disse Jensen  
-Mas filho, você precisa ver que...  
-Eu preciso é ver o Jared. Agora, por favor. – Jensen se levantou, sentindo-se um pouco tonto, mas seguro do que queria.   
-Está bem, venha comigo. Por enquanto só ele entrará, mas em breve as visitas estarão liberadas, está bem? – respondeu a doutora.   
Jensen foi andando em direção ao quarto e à medida que chegava mais perto, seu coração batia mais forte. O mal estar começou a passar, o que o preocupou.   
-Eu já estou me sentindo melhor...isso significa que Jared está sentindo dor? Eu não quero que ele sinta dor.  
-Não, acredito que agora Jared está estabilizado. A verdade, é que não aconteceu nada demais com ele, os sinais vitais estão normais e fiz um ultrassom, os bebês também estão bem.   
-Então, o que aconteceu?   
-Todos os ômegas têm alterações hormonais e de humor também, só que para Jared todos os sintomas serão o triplo do normal por ele ser um canis lupus. Então é como se uma bomba relógio estivesse explodindo dentro dele com todas as sensações e emoções.   
-Ele de fato está com uma leve alteração de humor.   
-Leve? – perguntou a médica, sorrindo.  
-Bem...eu não me importo...   
Chegaram ao quarto e o coração de Jensen se apertou ao ver Jared deitado na cama, inconsciente. Ele foi correndo até seu ômega pegou em sua mão, fechou os olhos e sorriu com o que viu. O lobo de Jared estava correndo pela floresta, junto com os 3 filhotes, ainda bem pequeninos. O coração de Jensen se acalmou, ele beijou Jared levemente nos lábios que abriu os olhos devagar e lhe deu um sorriso  
-Olá, bela adormecida.


	6. Chapter 6

-Nós precisamos traçar um plano muito bem elaborado, Senhor.   
-Pra isso vocês estão sendo pagos, e bem pagos!   
-Sim, mas...eles têm muitos seguranças.  
-Vou repetir isso só mais uma vez. Vocês estão ganhando milhões para executar este trabalho que por acaso já estão acostumados a fazer. O que seu chefe me disse é que vocês sequestram Ômegas há anos para fazerem trabalhos escravos em outros países. Eu já dei a entrada e espero ter minha recompensa em breve. Fui claro?  
-Sim senhor. 

J2

Algumas semanas haviam se passado desde o desmaio de Jared e agora ele estava na 25ª semana. Uma gravidez de trigêmeos era comum em ômegas e geralmente duravam 35 semanas, mas como o caso de Jared era raro ele já estava afastado do trabalho e estudando em casa. Alguns dias eram difíceis, apesar de Jared não enjoar mais como antes ele ainda tinha muitas alterações de humor e dores nas costas e pernas, que eram aliviadas por sua ligação com Jensen que puxava para si grande parte das dores. Até dor de dente Jensen teve, o que era raro em Lobos Alphas. Jeff Morgan vinha uma vez por semana e junto com Jensen e Jared pesquisava tudo o que havia registrado sobre Canis Lupus.   
Jensen estava trabalhando muito no Comitê do Pack de Austin. Seu trabalho como Conselheiro havia crescido muito nos últimos tempos, e ele sempre pedia conselhos para Jared, porém o assunto que havia sido discutido hoje era muito delicado e ele queria poupar Jared o máximo possível.   
-Chris, vou conversar com Josh e pedir para reforçarem a segurança dos centros e ongs dedicados a Ômegas. Como falamos hoje lá no Cômite, é inadmissível que Ômegas estejam sendo sequestrados dentro do nosso Pack. Já foram 5! E dois menores de idade. Josh me disse que o FBI está tentando descobrir de onde é a quadrilha, mas ele suspeita que os Ômegas estejam sendo levados para a Europa.   
-Eu li algo sobre isso. Como eles conseguem sair do país?  
-Ainda tem muito preconceito contra Ômegas e pagando bem tudo se consegue. Eu não posso negar que me preocupo por todos, mas principalmente por Jared.  
-Eu te entendo, mas agora que Josh voltou a morar aqui e se tornou chefe de segurança do Pack de Austin, Jared está mais seguro. Fique tranquilo Jen, nada irá acontecer com ele.   
Jensen assentiu com a cabeça, mas ele tinha um mau pressentimento. 

J2

Jared estava arrumando a casa pela milésima vez. Jensen havia contratado uma diarista para ajuda-lo o que fez com que Jared chorasse durante dois dias, pois se sentia um inútil. Jensen a demitiu e Jared ficou mal, pois ela era uma Ômega que precisava de ajuda para criar seus 4 filhotes depois da morte de seu Alpha. Jensen a readmitiu, porém ela não fazia nada já que Jared sentia uma vontade imensa de arrumar a casa. Megan o ajudava com as roupinhas para os bebês, Sherri e Donna com os móveis, e até Alan Ackles apareceu um dia com um carrinho para carregar 3 bebês. Chad o ajudava com os exercícios da faculdade, já que as crianças iriam nascer perto das férias Jared queria terminar o ano. Tudo estava indo bem na vida deles, mas Jared tinha um mau pressentimento, era como se algo ruim estivesse para acontecer.  
E agora, enquanto esperava por Jensen, Jared arrumava descontroladamente o quarto dos bebês, sua mãe havia dito que era a Síndrome do Ninho Arrumado, que acometia betas e ômegas que estavam prestes a ter seus filhotes. Ele arrumava e chorava. E assim Jensen o encontrou.   
-O que foi Jay? Está sentindo alguma dor?  
-Não...mas veja isso!  
Jensen pegou o celular e viu uma foto de um papel higiênico cor-de-rosa. Ele olhou para Jared, confuso.  
-Mas você está chorando por causa de um papel higiênico rosa? – Jensen disse com ternura na voz.   
-E tem também uma porta rosa! E...e...uma espuma...e parede!   
-E isso é ruim? Ou bom?  
-É bonito! E agora? Nossa pequena Alpha vai querer seu quarto cor-de-rosa, mas eu sei que o outro Alpha é menino, e eu vi também uma porta azul! E agora?   
-Como assim Alphas?   
-Ah, esqueci de te dizer, hoje eu sonhei com eles, mas só consegui sentir dois, e eles são Alphas, um menino e uma menina! E tem o outro menorzinho, mas ele é tímido ou teimoso, não me deixou ver, deve ser Ômega.  
-Um menino e uma menina? Alphas? E um menino Ômega?  
-Sim Jen, você não está me ouvindo? Teremos que pintar uma parede de rosa! E eu quero este papel higiênico!   
Jensen pegou Jared no colo e começou a roda-lo pelo quarto. Rindo e chorando e beijando aonde alcançava.   
-Você terá a fábrica de papel higiênico rosa se eu puder! Tudo o que você quiser, é seu!  
-Até mesmo o Impala que você vai comprar?  
-Menos o Impala.   
Jared riu e beijou Jensen intensamente. Ultimamente ele estava sempre excitado, mas Jensen ficava sempre cheio cuidados e o máximo que ele conseguiu nos últimos meses foi sexo oral, que durou apenas 1 embaraçoso minuto.   
-Jen..eu quero...  
-Jay...os bebês...  
-Eu liguei para a Dra Samantha. Ela me disse que está tudo bem e que é saudável transar.   
-Você ligou pra ela? Jay!   
-Você fica tão lindo quando cora...suas sardas aparecem e...tenho vontade de te beijar inteiro...  
-Jay...eu...eu te quero mais...  
-Mais o que? Você está me achando gordo? Não sou mais atraente?  
-Não é isso! Você está muito atraente e me atrai muito!   
-Eu sei, eu sinto o que você sente, a vontade, o tesão, sem contar a sua ereção. O que foi Jen?  
-Tenho medo de machucar os bebês.   
Jared demorou alguns segundos para entender o que Jensen havia dito. E de repente ele começou a gargalhar. Ele chegou até a chorar de rir e Jensen ficou mais embaraçado ainda, mas no final, ele também riu.  
-Jen, meu lindo Alpha, não existe a possibilidade de você machucar os bebês, apesar de ser muito bem dotado!  
-Eu sei, mas não adianta Jay, eu sempre travo!  
-Tudo bem, nós sempre podemos fazer outras coisas, não é?  
-Sim, mas...Jay, tive uma ideia.  
-Hum...- Jared já estava novamente beijando o pescoço de Jensen.  
-Podemos trocar e...e você me...eu posso ser...  
-O que?  
-O passivo.  
As pupilas de Jared escureceram e seu membro ficou totalmente duro. O lobo Ômega sentiu-se poderoso e amado. Alphas serem passivos em relacionamentos era um tabu gigante, e Jared sabia que o que Jensen estava lhe oferecendo era um ato de amor e confiança.   
-Você tem certeza Jen? Eu...não vou negar que fiquei excitado com a ideia, mas você quer?  
-Eu já tinha pensado nisso antes, eu...quero tudo de você...quero tentar e...  
-Oh Alpha!   
Jared agarrou Jensen e o beijou intensamente, puxando os cabelos e roçando as ereções. Jensen acariciava a barriga de Jared, que estava enorme e Jared gemia alto.  
-Quarto...digo...nosso quarto...  
Ao chegarem ao quarto, eles já estavam praticamente sem roupas. Deitaram-se na cama de lado, um de frente para o outro. Beijaram-se carinhosamente e se tocaram.   
-Eu...eu não sei bem como fazer isso...- disse Jensen, mordendo o lábio inferior e corando.  
-Eu vou cuidar de você. Meu Alpha.   
-Nós...acho que não temos lubrificante porque...porque nunca...  
-Deixa eu cuidar de você – Jared sussurrou no ouvido do outro.  
Jensen pensou que fosse gozar ao ver Jared colocar os próprios dedos em sua entrada e lambuza-los com sua lubrificação natural de Ômega. Eles se olhavam intensamente e Jensen abriu as pernas para facilitar e Jared devagar foi abrindo-o.  
-Jay...  
Jared colocou outro dedo e com um movimento massageou a próstata de Jensen que deu um grito.  
-Jay...eu...faz isso de novo!  
-Encontrei sua próstata...sabia que você iria gostar.  
-Jay...por favor...  
-Fique calmo, vai ficar melhor.  
Jared repetiu o movimento e Jensen gemia e apertava os braços de Jared.   
-Eu...eu não pensei que seria assim...Jay...eu...estou pronto....  
-É melhor se...se você ficar de bruços.  
-Eu quero ver você.  
-Mas vai ser mais desconfortável pra você.  
-Eu...quero...ver você...seus olhos...sua boca...seu corpo...eu...por favor Jay.  
Jared não pensou muito, ele estava tão duro que sentiu medo de não conseguir chegar até o final. Se acomodou entre as pernas de Jensen, ele sabia que o outro estava nervoso, ele também podia sentir. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia tanto amor, confiança, ternura. Eles se olharam com intensidade e Jared colocou seu membro dentro do outro devagar. Ambos gemeram alto e quando Jared não estava esperando, Jensen fez um movimento brusco, fazendo com que ele entrasse de uma vez.  
-Sempre o Alpha...  
Depois disto, ambos moviam-se em sintonia, seus corpos se encontrando. Gemiam alto, palavras desconexas, de amor, de tesão. Jared tocou o membro de Jensen e foi o suficiente para ele gozar e gritar alto. Jared gozou logo em seguida, ao sentir o êxtase do outro.   
Naquela noite, eles dormiram abraçados e seus lobos correram felizes e fortes. 

J2

Jared passou uma semana ótima. Depois da noite intensa de amor com Jensen, ele se sentia melhor, mais leve e de ótimo humor. Jensen havia pintado uma das paredes do quarto dos bebês de rosa, ele havia feito uma das provas da faculdade e ido muito bem. Jeff Morgan havia lhes ensinado que os Canis Lupus são capazes de se comunicar a longas distâncias, e às vezes eles tentavam enquanto Jensen estava no trabalho. Haviam conseguido apenas uma vez, o que deixou Jared exausto, então preferiram não tentar novamente.   
Agora que Jared entrou na 26ª semana de gestação, sua médica mudou sua dieta, para uma mais leve, mas hoje ele sentia muita fome. Janine, a diarista que vinha ajuda-lo, estava em casa cuidando de um de seus filhos, e como Jared estava se sentindo bem, resolveu sair sozinho para comprar café da manhã do McDonalds. Ele sabia dos sequestros de Ômegas, mesmo Jensen tentando poupa-lo dos detalhes ele tinha internet e a curiosidade fez com que ele lesse tudo sobre e até entrasse em contato com amigos Ômegas. Mas ele estava tranquilo, pois sabia que Josh e Jensen haviam colocado vários seguranças perto do apartamento deles, e o McDonalds ficava a apenas 2 quadras.   
Jared saiu, comprou seu lanche, notou que 2 seguranças dos Ackles, Tahmoh e George o observavam de longe. Ele sorriu e ficou aliviado. Quando estava a apenas um quarteirão de seu apartamento, uma vã preta praticamente subiu na calçada, o assustando e fazendo com que ele derrubasse seu lanche. Foi tudo muito rápido. George, um dos seguranças dos Ackles deu uma coronhada em Tahmoh, que desmaiou. Ele se juntou aos 4 homens da vã que puxaram Jared pelo braço, o colocou na vã e aplicou uma injeção com um líquido azul em seu pescoço. A única coisa que Jared conseguiu fazer antes de perder os sentidos foi colocar as mãos sobre sua barriga e gritar em seus pensamentos e tentar passar a imagem da van para Jensen.  
Alpha! Socorro!   
Jensen, que estava no meio de uma reunião do outro lado da cidade, deu um urro, olhou para Chris, Josh e Ty e disse, antes de se transformar:  
-Alguém pegou o Jared!


	7. Chapter 7

O lobo de Jensen corria pelas ruas e conforme passava pelos lugares, todos os Alphas se transformavam e corriam atrás dele. Um Canis Lupus é sempre o Alpha do Pack, independente de ser o Pack Alpha ou não. Era instinto e natural. O Alpha estava em alerta, corria muito mais rápido do que todos os outros lobos que o acompanhavam e em menos de 5 minutos chegou até o local onde Jared fora levado. Ele sentiu o cheiro de seu Ômega num raio de 500 metrôs e depois nada, era como se ele tivesse evaporado.   
-Alpha...  
Tahmoh caiu no chão quando o lobo furioso foi pra cima dele. Todos os outros lobos formaram um círculo, e com pensamentos tentavam fazer com que o Alpha os ouvisse. Antigamente era normal lobos acertarem as contas em praça pública, mas com as novas leis o Alpha poderia ser preso se perdesse a cabeça.  
-Jensen, olhe para mim, vamos, deixe ele – disse Chris, que havia chegado há poucos minutos e voltado a forma humana. – Jen, se você o atacar não poderá procurar pelo Jared.  
O Alpha uivou alto, um uivo de dor e frustração.   
-Jen...nós vamos encontra-lo, mas antes preciso que você se acalme, está bem?  
Tahmoh ficou calado o tempo todo, pois sabia que qualquer movimento brusco poderia ser fatal. Os outros lobos continuaram em alerta, a espera do comando do Alpha. Jensen estava cego de ódio, medo, frustração e desejo de encontrar seu Ômega e filhotes, ele se sentiu desesperado ao notar que o rastro deles havia sumido do nada, e todo o tempo em que estava transformado tentava entrar em contato com Jared via telepatia dos lobos, mas tudo o que havia era silêncio.   
J2  
Jared acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça e um pouco de tontura e enjoo. Ele demorou alguns segundos para se lembrar do que tinha acontecido e de repente sentiu muito medo e ânsia. Ele estava deitado em um colchão no chão de um quarto escuro, a seu lado tinha um copo com leite, que ele derrubou e alguns biscoitos. Ele resolveu não beber ou comer nada, tinha medo de ter algum tipo de veneno. O que quer que tinham injetado nele o deixava mole e se sentindo vazio e desconectado de seu lobo Ômega e de seu Alpha.   
Jen...me ajuda!   
Devagar ele sentou-se e colocou a mão sobre sua barriga. Ele já conseguia sentir seus bebês chutando e agora apesar de estarem calmos se mexiam. Jared deixou uma lágrima escorrer ao lembrar-se da primeira vez que sentiu os bebês chutarem.  
-Jay, mas porque você está chorando?  
-Phoebe teve que abrir mão dos 3 lobinhos que gerou...e...é muito triste!  
-E eu que pensei que assistir Friends seria uma boa ideia!  
Jensen se aproximou de Jared no sofá, lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios, enxugou suas lágrimas com uma mão e colocou a outra na barriga de seu marido. Devagarzinho começou a cantarolar uma antiga canção de ninar de lobos.  
*Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you’re safe...  
Great Wolf I will protect you  
Great Wolf rest your soul  
Great Wolf give in to sleep…  
-JEN! VOCÊ SENTIU ISSO?  
-Os bebês...eles...  
-Oh! Nossos filhotes! Jen, eles gostam de te ouvir cantar! Cante mais!  
E Jensen cantou até Jared e os bebês adormecerem. E com esta lembrança, Jared adormeceu com a certeza de que Jensen o encontraria.   
J2  
-Great Wolf, Great Wolf you’re safe...  
Jensen estava sentado em uma cadeira, com os olhos fechados e cantarolando a canção de ninar. Depois que voltou a forma humana, ele não se lembra muito bem o que aconteceu, o que de certa forma é um alívio. Josh e Alan deram ordens para todos os lobos ficarem de sobreaviso. Cartazes foram espalhados pelas ruas, as redes sociais estavam em polvorosa, todas as fronteiras estavam fechadas. Chris e Chad andavam pelas ruas, procurando. Donna tentava acalmar o filho, mas Jensen não a ouvia, ele não ouvia nada. Sherri e Megan ligavam para todos os conhecidos da família, elas desconfiavam que Gerald estava envolvido de alguma forma, mesmo depois de Chris deixa-las a par dos sequestradores de Ômegas.   
Jeff Morgan apareceu e olhou para Jensen com curiosidade.  
-Ele está assim há muito tempo?  
-Sim...eu...eu não entendo como um Alpha...como ele pode ficar parado, sentado com os olhos fechados sem fazer nada! – disse Sherri, desesperada.  
-Meu filho está em choque Sherri! Não o culpe pelo que aconteceu! Seu marido é que causou todo este sofrimento e...  
-Por favor, senhoras, acalmem-se. Ninguém aqui é culpado de nada, não vai adiantar fazermos acusações uns aos outros. E Jensen já está fazendo algo, está fazendo muito mais do que qualquer um aqui pode fazer.   
-Eu...eu sinto muito...eu – Sherri chorava copiosamente.  
-Sherri, me desculpe! Nós vamos encontra-lo, tenho certeza- Donna a abraçou.   
-Jensen com certeza está em um lugar onde ninguém aqui é capaz de chegar. Os canis lupus são especiais, tenho certeza de que ele conseguirá encontrar seu Ômega.   
J2  
O Alpha corria pela floresta escura, ainda sem rumo. Ele sentia que seu Ômega estava em algum lugar, mas não o encontrava e conforme corria o vento ficava mais forte e frio. De repente começou a nevar e um frio intenso percorreu pelos ossos do Alpha. Estranho, pois lobos não sentem frio, não desta forma, apenas quando estão na forma humana.   
-Jared...  
O Alpha estava encharcado e um cheiro forte de flores selvagens fez com que ele perdesse um pouco o equilíbrio, então ele parou. Tudo ficou escuro de repente e apenas dava para sentir um forte cheiro de flores selvagens e...leite?   
De repente o Alpha sentiu-se quente, muito quente, mas estava frio e escuro na floresta, de repente ele viu um clarão que o assustou, mas o instinto fez com que ele corresse em direção à luz, e o que ele viu fez seu coração quebrar em mil pedaços.   
J2  
-Ele está em outro plano, provavelmente procurando pistas de seu Ômega. Existem lendas de que os canis lupus conseguem se conectar de alguma forma, ainda que estejam do outro lado do mundo, não sabemos se é verdade, mas depois de tudo que tenho observado com Jensen e Jared, acredito que seja real. – disse Jeff  
-Ele está suando frio e...ele não se mexe...- respondeu Donna, aflita.  
-Ele provavelmente está correndo no outro plano, não sei bem como funciona apenas eles saberão explicar, mas fiquemos calmos, ele vai voltar. Eles vão voltar.   
-Eu e Megan já conversamos com todas as pessoas que conhecemos, e até mesmo alguns associados de Gerald entraram em contato comigo dizendo que querem ajudar, acho que realmente ele não tem nada a ver com isso, mas tenho medo porque...porque ele estava tão obcecado...- disse Sherii  
Alan, Chris e Chad entraram na sala naquele momento, todos estavam nervosos e pareciam muito preocupados.   
-Eu não acredito que Gerald tenha algo a ver com isso, na verdade não acredito que ele esteja no Pack, nem mesmo no país.- disse Alan.  
-Josh está fechando o cerco ao redor dos sequestradores de Ômegas, talvez tenhamos alguma pista. Todos no Pack estão procurando, levamos roupas e objetos do Jay e do Jen para todos os Alphas, Betas e Ômegas cheirarem. As redes sociais estão organizando buscas e todo o país e até mesmo no exterior estão todos em alerta. Jensen e Jared são oficialmente o Alpha e o Ômega packs do mundo, é como se... como se doesse fisicamente em todos nós a separação deles... – disse Chad, emocionado.   
-É assim mesmo, Jensen é nosso Alpha e Jared nosso Ômega. Nós vamos defendê-los até o fim. –disse Chris, firmemente.   
O telefone tocou. Todos se entreolharam, de alguma forma sabiam que ainda não eram notícias de Jared. Alan atendeu.  
-Alô, pai?   
-Sim Josh, alguma novidade?  
-Encontramos os Ômegas que haviam sido sequestrados.  
-Oh, ainda bem! E como isso aconteceu?  
-Um dos sequestradores ficou com medo e acabou soltando a todos, conseguimos prendê-lo e também chegar até o cativeiro que eles estavam. Todos iriam ser levados para a Europa. Agora ficará mais fácil desmantelar a quadrilha e...  
-Josh, o que você não está me contando?  
-Um dos Ômegas...um deles morreu, nós chegamos tarde demais.  
-Como?  
-Eles injetaram uma nova droga azul chamada Tycoon. O nome tem a ver com aquele jogo que eu adorava jogar, lembra? O lobo faminto? Então, ela tem este nome porque suga ou come todos os rastros dos lobos, principalmente dos Ômegas. Só que para os mais sensíveis existem contraindicações como febre alta seguida de convulsões e até derrame, que foi o que ocorreu com o jovem Ômega antes de conseguirmos resgata-lo.   
Alan ficou pálido e agradeceu por ter saído da sala onde todos se encontravam. Ele não conseguiria contar sobre a morte do Ômega para os outros.   
-Me mantenha informado, está bem?  
-Sim, pai. E o Jens? Como ele está?  
-Está lutando.  
J2  
-Ele está tremendo muito George!   
-Eu sei! Maldita hora que aceitei este trabalho. Agora fotos minhas como lobo e humano estão espalhadas pela cidade inteira. Metade da nossa quadrilha já foi presa, o cliente que já pagou pelo trabalho vai querer nos matar, ou seja, será difícil sair do país e ainda por cima estou com um ômega grávido doente! E meu Alpha está gritando para ajuda-lo. Que bela bosta!  
-Eu sou Beta, não tenho esta ânsia de proteger ômegas que você tem, e ainda assim...é como se eu tivesse que me curvar a ele. E agora, o que fazemos?  
-Vamos deixa-lo aqui.   
-Mas...  
-Ele é alto, está com uma barriga enorme, inconsciente, suando frio e desacordado. Você acha mesmo que teremos como sair daqui com ele sem sermos vistos? E não tenho mais forças para injetar Tycoon nele, sei lá, eu nunca concordei em matar os filhotes.  
-Como assim matar os filhotes, George?  
-O ômega que morreu, no outro cativeiro, estava esperando filhotes.  
-Que merda!   
-Vamos sair daqui sem olhar pra trás!  
J2  
O lobo ômega tentou correr, mas não conseguiu. Sentia-se fraco e tinha aquele cheiro forte de flores selvagens que fazia com que sua cabeça doesse mais ainda. A neve da floresta se intensificava e o frio fazia com que o lobo tremesse fortemente. Ele estava quente, mas sentia tanto frio.  
Os filhotes estavam assustados e tentavam lamber o rosto de Jared. Choravam e cada vez que um deles sentia frio, o Ômega se concentrava e trazia o frio pra si. Ele tinha que proteger seus filhotes a todo custo. De repente, ao longe, Jared sentiu uma presença.  
-Alpha...  
Ele sabia que seu Alpha estava chegando, ele sentia, mas também sabia que não teria muito tempo. Tentou passar para seu Alpha todas as informações que tinha. Quarto escuro e frio. Cheiro forte de flores selvagens. Leite. O esforço foi muito grande, e para proteger seus filhotes, Jared afastou sua alma de seu corpo doente. Jeff e Jared haviam lido que segundo a lenda, os Canis conseguem separar suas almas e ômegas do corpo, quando em perigo, para proteger-se ou proteger seus filhotes ou Alphas. O risco de não conseguirem voltar era grande, pois a alma ficaria presa em uma zona morta.   
-Eu tenho que fazer isso...meus filhotes...  
Jared se concentrou e ao som dos choros de seus filhotes foi entrando na escuridão total da zona morta. O frio passou, uma luz forte apareceu e os filhotes não sentiam mais frio, estavam seguros.   
J2  
O Alpha viu seus três filhotes chorando e lambendo o pai Ômega, que estava praticamente sem vida.   
Jensen que estava com o rosto banhando em lágrimas, abriu os olhos e disse:  
-Eu sei onde ele está.   
J2  
Todos os Alphas, Betas e Ômegas que não tinham filhos para cuidar, se transformaram naquela noite e como numa procissão seguiram Jensen, o lobo canis lupus Alpha do Pack até a cidade de Burnet onde o Bluebonnet festival acontecia.   
Bluebonnet é o maior festival de flores selvagens do Texas e acontece anualmente durante esta época do ano. Assim que acordou Jensen se lembrou do cheiro forte que sentia sempre que ia ao festival quando criança com seus pais, ele teve certeza de que Jared estava lá. Todas as autoridades foram acionadas e todos os lobos seguiam o rastro de Jared, na verdade eles seguiam Jensen.   
Josh e seu grupo de detetives encontraram George e seu comparsa mortos. Tiros nas cabeças provavelmente queima de arquivo.  
A cidade era pequena e apesar de estar desconectado de seu ômega a proximidade fez com que o alpha o encontrasse rapidamente.   
Ele corria pela cidade, com mais de 300 lobos atrás e ao chegarem até o chalé abandonado, Jensen se transformou em humano novamente, e nu correu para dentro. Ninguém o seguiu no primeiro momento, todos sabiam que ele precisa estar sozinho com Jared.   
-Jay...baby, o que fizeram com você? Estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem agora, estou aqui...  
Jensen abraçava Jared que tremia violentamente e suava muito. Estava queimando de febre.   
Após alguns minutos, uma equipe de paramédicos, juntamente com Alan, Megan, Sherri, Chris e Chad entraram no pequeno cômodo. Todos precisavam ver Jared com os próprios olhos. Sherri chorava silenciosamente, ela tinha que se manter firme, por seu filho e netos. Todos deram espaço para os paramédicos que iriam leva-los até a Dr. Samantha que já os esperava no hospital de Austin.   
-Alpha, nós...  
-Eu não vou solta-lo...eu...eu posso ajudar, por favor, me deixem ajudar? Ele precisa de mim!  
-Está certo, nós ouvimos instruções para deixa-lo sempre ao lado dele, tocando-o, fazendo sentir sua presença, mas...precisamos que você nos deixe ajuda-los, está bem?   
Jensen assentiu e deixou que os paramédicos fizessem os primeiros socorros, enquanto ele cantarola baixinho com a boca na altura da barriga de Jared:  
\- Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you’re safe...  
Os filhotes mexeram-se na barriga de Jared, o que deixou Jensen feliz e tranquilo.   
-Eles estão bem Jay, nossos bebês estão bem.  
Jensen sentiu um amor muito grande, alívio e contentamento. Ele sabia que era Jared quem estava se sentindo assim.  
J2  
Duas semanas se passaram e o silêncio prevalecia. Jared ainda estava sendo monitorado no hospital e estava agora com 28 semanas de gravidez. Os bebês estavam bem e ativos, apesar de um pouco menos do que antes, Jensen sabia que eles sentiam falta de Jared, da voz dele, dos choros e risos dele da mesma forma que Jensen sentia. Jeff havia lhe dito tudo o que sabia sobre o estado de Coma em que Jared se encontrava. Os médicos não sabiam com agir, pois apesar de febril, Jared estava saudável.   
-Quando Jay era criança, ele sempre teve muito medo de se perder ou de ser abandonado, culpa do Gerald, e minha também.  
-Sherri...  
-Não Jensen, eu também tive culpa, demorei muito para lutar pela nossa liberdade. Enfim, quando Jared sentia medo, ele se escondia.  
-Mas ele sabe que nunca vou deixa-lo, ele não precisa ter medo!   
-Ômegas ficam mais sensíveis durante a gravidez, e Jay tem tido todos os sintomas hormonais da gravidez.  
-Ele tem estado um pouquinho sensível sim, mas não é nada demais.  
-Você é muito doce, Jensen. O melhor Alpha para meu filho. Deixe-o saber que não precisa ter mais medo e nem se esconder.   
Sherri deu um beijo na testa de Jared e outro no rosto de Jensen e saiu do quarto, deixando-os sozinhos.   
-Ei, seu dorminhoco, os bebês estão bem...eu os vi como lobos ontem, são mesmo dois Alphinhas e um Ômega. Eles sentem sua falta, sabia? Eu pintei um das paredes de rosa, uma de azul e a outra de verde, acho que o Ômega vai gostar de verde... e achei o papel higiênico cor de rosa, lembra aquele que você viu no Instagram? E a casa está uma bagunça, eu deixei a Rose arrumar a casa e ela fica chorando o dia todo, de saudades de você... e eu... eu sinto saudades de nós...Jay, não precisa ter medo, eu estou aqui. Eu vou te proteger e quando eu falhar, eu vou te encontrar. Sempre. Por favor Jay, acorde!  
Jensen chorava copiosamente com a cabeça encostada na barriga de Jared.   
-Você comprou mesmo o papel cor de rosa?   
Jensen olhou para seu Ômega, que estava com o olhar cansado, mas um doce sorriso nos lábios.   
-Pode apostar que sim! –disse Jensen, beijando-o levemente nos lábios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A música que usei com canção de ninar dos lobos, existe e não sei bem se é ou não uma canção de ninar;  
> O verdadeiro Jared, meu muso inspirador, tem de fato curtido várias fotos cor-de-rosa no Instagram, inclusive o papel higiênico cor-de-rosa, a porta e uma espuma (?).


	8. Chapter 8

Jared estava proibido de sair da cama, esta era a condição para poder passar as últimas semanas de gravidez em casa, já que o risco era grande. Ômegas prestes a dar a luz tinham necessidade de ficar em casa arrumando seu ninho, e a Dra Samantha juntamente com Jeff Morgan concordaram que era o melhor para Jared. Claro que isso foi resolvido depois de muito choro de Jared e briga de Jensen que faria de tudo para deixa-lo feliz.   
-Jensen, seu pés estão inchados! – disse Chris que havia chegado ao apartamento do amigo para lhe deixar a par das novidades no Conselho do Pack já que Jensen estava trabalhando em casa nos últimos dias.   
-Ah, não é nada.   
-Jensen...  
-É que...é que Jay estava reclamando de dores nos pés então eu fiz uma massagem e...bem...  
-E você puxou para si a dor dele, não é?  
-Não dói nada, só incomoda um pouquinho...  
-Jen, você é mesmo um grande Alpha. Jared tem sorte por ter você.   
-Chris, você vai ficar sentimental agora?  
-Tá bom, já passou seu idiota!   
Jensen sorriu. Ele gostava quando Chris ou Chad vinham visita-los, Jared ficava feliz e ele se sentia mais seguro, apesar de seu irmão estar cuidando pessoalmente da segurança deles, já que muito pouco fora descoberto sobre os sequestradores de Ômegas.   
-Tenho boas notícias Jensen! O seu projeto para implementar nas escolas do Pack aulas sobre História dos Ômegas foi aprovado.   
-Oh que maravilha! Uma boa notícia! Jay ficará feliz, ele me ajudou a elaborar o plano de aula.   
-O único problema é que em algumas escolas dos condados menores estão se recusando a contratar professores que sejam Ômegas.   
-Eu imaginei que isso fosse acontecer. A nossa luta está apenas no começo, não é mesmo?  
-Sim, mas temos apoio de pessoas importantes. Levará tempo, mas tenho certeza de que conseguiremos.   
-Sim, nós...  
-Jensen? O que foi? Jen?  
J2  
Jared havia dormindo enquanto Jensen fazia massagens em seus pés. Ele se sentia amado e seguro com seu Alpha tomando conta dele e de seus filhotes, mesmo sabendo que se fosse preciso ele iria lutar com todas as suas forças para protegê-los.   
Todas as noites ele sonhava com seus filhotes correndo pelo parque, felizes e brincando, mas desta vez algo estava estranho, pois ele via 3 crianças, já um pouco grandes. Dois meninos e uma menina, os meninos se pareciam com ele e a menina era uma versão feminina de Jensen. Eles corriam, e um dos meninos era um pouco menor do que os outros e chorava copiosamente, enquanto seus irmãos olhavam ao redor assustados. Jared corria, mas a cena fugia de seus pensamentos, ele não conseguia chegar perto de seus filhos. Sim, ele tinha certeza de que aqueles eram seus filhos. Ele foi ficando ansioso e com um mau pressentimento. Era como se aquele sonho fosse um aviso. De repente algo mudou no ar, e uma sensação de calma e paz tomou conta de seu coração.   
-Jen...  
-Estou aqui. O que foi?   
-As crianças...  
-Nossos bebês?  
-Sim, mas...mas são crianças e...você consegue vê-los?  
-Não, mas eu sinto uma presença, uma sensação de...medo?   
-Sim...Jen, será que algo irá acontecer com nossos filhotes?  
-Não enquanto eu puder evitar. Eu morro antes de algo acontecer com eles, está bem? Você confia em mim?  
-Eu confio. Sempre. E quero que você me prometa uma coisa.  
-O que?  
-Aconteça o que acontecer, nossos filhos em primeiro lugar.  
-Jay...  
-Me prometa Jensen. Nossos filhos são prioridade. Eles são um pouquinho mais de você que eu tenho pra amar. Eles são nossa herança, fruto do nosso amor, do nosso legado. São nosso amor em forma de gente. Você é meu pedaço que falta e eles são nós. Eles são prioridade.   
-Eu prometo.   
Jared acordou sobressaltado em sua cama, e em poucos segundos Jensen estava ao seu lado, abraçando-o. Ele fez uma promessa e iria cumprir, Jared sabia que um dia aquele sonho se tornaria real.   
J2  
Com 32 semanas de gravidez, Jared se sentia excelente. Ele estava arrumando seu ninho para a chegada dos bebês, seus pés não doíam mais desde que Jensen começou a fazer massagens. Aliás, Jensen era um excelente massagista e todas as dores em seu corpo passavam como num passe de mágica. Hoje particularmente Jared acordou com muita vontade de arrumar a casa e na última semana deu férias a sua empregada, já que ele mesmo queria fazer as coisas e acabava lavando as louças que ficavam na lavadora novamente. Agora ele resolveu limpar os armários.   
-Pelo amor de Deus Jared! Desça já daí!  
-Hum? Oh, Jen , baby, estou apenas ajeitando o armário onde colocaremos as mamadeiras dos bebês.   
-Mas não era no outro compartimento?  
-Mudei, achei que não estava em um lugar seguro.   
-Jared, por favor, desça desta cadeira!   
-Mas eu quero terminar de arrumar as coisas dos bebês!  
-Jared, não é porque a Dra Samantha disse que você estava bem para andar pela casa e arrumar as roupinhas dos bebês que você pode abusar! E se você cair?   
-Você acha que eu não sei dos riscos? Acha mesmo que não sei meus limites? Que não conheço meu corpo? Que sou um inútil e que...que...  
-Ômega, desça já desta cadeira!  
-Você está usando sua voz de Alpha em mim?   
-Jared...  
-Já estou descendo Jensen! Sou perfeitamente capaz de descer daqui, não precisa usar de um artificio tão ultrapassado com sua voz de Alpha só porque você pode me dominar e...  
-Jared...  
-Eu vou descer, eu consigo descer sozinho, perfeitamente.   
-Você não está conseguindo descer sozinho, não é?  
-Hum? Claro que consigo!   
-Então desça logo. – Jensen estava com um sorriso no rosto e os braços cruzados.   
-Eu vou descer....eu só...só não quero que você pense que eu estou obedecendo seu comando de Alpha.   
-Certo. Você se incomoda se eu te der a mão, você sabe, me fará me sentir melhor se eu puder ajuda-lo.   
-Já que você insiste!   
Jensen ajudou Jared a descer e ao tê-lo em seus braços o abraçou e beijou-lhe nos lábios.   
-Você é impossível, meu lindo ômega.  
-Não sou não! Apenas sou seguro de mim!  
-Eu te amo tanto...você sabe disso, não é?   
-Eu sei...eu sinto...  
-Eu...Jay?  
-Hum? Diga, meu lindo Alpha...  
-Você fez xixi nas calças?  
J2  
-Sim, mama, já estamos aqui no hospital... não estou com dores...hum...? não sei se será natural, Dra. Sam disse que no meu caso, talvez seja melhor fazer uma cesariana...sim, mama, pode vir, claro, meu Alpha não irá se importar...também te amo, mama...  
-Jay, Jensen está assinando alguns papéis, está bem?  
-Oh, Chad, você agora é meu segurança?  
-Você anda bem engraçadinho, hein Padalecki!   
-Eu estou feliz! Meus filhotes vão nascer! E...você sabia que o Jensen é muito fofo, tanto que ele perguntou se eu tinha feito xixi! Que Alpha fala xixi? Só o meu, tão lindo!   
-Jay, você está medicado?   
-Hum? Não...só...estou me sentindo engraçado...  
-Engraçado como?   
-Oh! Meu Alpha chegou!   
-Jay? Baby? O que você está sentindo?   
-Hum? Jen? Acho que...que estou fazendo xixi de novo...  
-Chad, chame a Dra. Sam agora!   
Chad saiu correndo do quarto atrás de ajuda. Jensen olhava nos olhos de Jared e a cada minuto via que ele ficava mais distante, o sentia longe.  
-Jay? Olhe pra mim. Ômega! Olhe pra mim!  
-Você me prometeu...  
-Jay...  
-Alpha...por...favor...você...promete?  
-Sim, eu prometo meu amor.  
Depois disso tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Jensen sentiu uma dor no estômago e uma forte tontura. Se segurou para não cair no chão do hospital. Chad entrou no quarto com a Dra. Sam e alguns enfermeiros, que tentaram separar Jensen de Jared, o que foi um erro, pois Jensen rapidamente se transformou em lobo e tentou ataca-los.   
-Alpha, se acalme, estamos aqui para ajuda-los. – A Dra. Sam dizia, com a cabeça baixa em respeito ao canis lupus. – Nós não iremos separa-los agora, é importante que vocês estejam perto um do outro. Confie em mim, eu vou ajuda-los.   
O lobo Alpha deu um uivo alto e dolorido, e todos os Alphas que estavam num raio de 50km do hospital se transformaram e fizeram vigília por perto. Josh e Alan também estavam transformados do lado de fora, porque Jensen e Jared eram mais poderosos do que qualquer lobo. Chad estava no quarto e também se transformou. Chirs chegou em tempo recorde no hospital, juntamente com Sherri, Megan e Donna, que por serem betas e ômegas não se transformaram, assim como os enfermeiros e a Dra. Sam.   
-Alpha, você consegue me ouvir? Sou eu, Jeff Morgan.  
-S-sim...eu...Jeff...eu prometi pra ele, eu...  
-Jensen, eu estou aqui do lado de fora do hospital. Eu preciso que você mande o comando para os outros Alphas voltarem ao normal. Temos bastante segurança aqui no hospital, mas todos os Alphas abandonaram seu posto para ajuda-lo.   
-Oh...  
-Isso é bom, sabemos que seu Pack é fiel. E você não precisa ficar transformado, acho que vai querer segurar na mão de seu Ômega, não é mesmo? E pegar seus filhotes no colo assim que nascerem.   
-Sim, eu...Jeff, eu não o sinto e...  
-Fique calmo. Você precisa ficar calmo e passar isso para ele. Tenho certeza de que ele ainda sente você, mas de alguma forma está protegendo os bebês.   
Jensen deu outro uivo, comandando todos os Alphas a voltarem para seus afazeres, depois ele iria fazer um agradecimento formal. Voltou a ficar humano e um dos enfermeiros lhe deu uma roupa, já que as suas estavam rasgadas. Ele olhou para a Dra. Samantha e assentiu com a cabeça, apesar de ter parecido uma eternidade, sua conversa via telepatia com Jeff havia durado menos de 1 minuto.   
-Vamos prepara-lo para a cirurgia. Como casos de cesariana são raros em ômegas, faremos um pouco diferente do procedimento aplicado em betas.   
-Mas isso...não vai machuca-lo, não é?  
-Não, ele não sentirá nenhuma dor, mas quero aplicar uma quantidade menor de anestésicos, pois não posso tirar a sensibilidade de ômega que ele tem e é importante manter esta conexão entre ele e os bebês.   
Jensen ouvia a tudo e observava, tentando ficar calmo, pelo bem de seu ômega. Ele ficou parado ao lado de Jared e fechou os olhos, tentando senti-lo. Nada. Mas mesmo assim, ele tentou mentalizar o parque em que sempre iam em seus sonhos e pensou nele.   
-Jay, meu amor estou aqui com você. Sempre. E eu prometo que cumprirei minha promessa.   
O bipe que marcava o coração de Jared deu uma leve alterada, e Jensen soube que ele estava ali.   
J2  
Jared estava em um lugar escuro, mas aconchegante. Ele sentia o cheiro de Jensen, cítrico e envolvente. E também sentia que a conexão com seus filhos ficava cada vez menor, quando na verdade deveria se intensificar com o parto. Ele sabia que Jensen iria cumprir com a promessa que lhe fez e colocaria a vida de seus filhos em primeiro lugar.   
J2  
-Jensen, nós daremos inicio a cirurgia. Os sinais vitais dele estão bons e fizemos um ultrassom para ver os bebês, tudo normal com eles também.   
Jensen ficou um pouco mais aliviado, sentia muita confiança na Dra. Sam e em sua equipe, mas ainda assim tinha um mau pressentimento.   
-E então Jensen, já escolheram os nomes dos filhotes?   
-Sim! Jensen deu um sorriso e fechou os olhos.  
Flashback de 4 dias atrás  
-Thomas para nosso Alphinha, o que acha Jen?  
-Acho lindo! Mas não é Thomas por causa do Tom Hiddleston, aquele ator Alpha do Pack de London que você gosta, não é?  
-Oh Alpha, claro que não! Mudando de assunto, pensei em Justice para nossa Alpha girl!   
-Oh que interessante! Um nome forte e bem a cara do nosso Pack! Adorei!   
-E nosso tímido Ômega será Austin, em homenagem ao lugar que nosso amor nasceu e se fortifica a cada dia.   
-Jay...isso é...é perfeito! Eu amei!   
-Tem certeza? Não quer dar nenhuma sugestão? Quero que você também tenha o direito de escolher.   
-Eu amei, aprovo estes nomes!  
-Ótimo, porque mamãe já bordou estes nomes em várias fraldas, toalhas, alguns macacões e Meg fez aqueles quadros com os nomes para colocarmos na parede.   
-Oh meu Ômega, como eu te amo!   
Fim do Flashback  
-Jensen já estamos trazendo o primeiro bebê.   
Jensen apertou a mão de Jared, que estava inconsciente, mas com um semblante sereno.   
-Jay, nossos filhotes estão chegando. Eu estou aqui com você, sempre.   
E então Jensen ouviu o choro do bebê e a emoção foi tão forte, que sentiu uma leve tontura.   
-É um menino! Venha cortar o cordão, Alpha.   
-Jensen, como todos os Alphas, cortou o cordão com as mãos, não era preciso usar uma tesoura. Ao sentir o cheiro de seu filho, ele soube.  
-Meu Alpha. Thomas Padalecki-Ackles, seja bem vindo!   
Jensen iria usar o sobrenome de Jared nas crianças, o que não era comum no mundo dos lobos, geralmente apenas o nome do Alpha ia para as crianças, mas Jensen queria que Jared se orgulhasse de quem era, e apesar de Gerald, os Padaleckis tinham um belo legado no Pack do Texas.   
A enfermeira levou o bebê para perto de Jared, que ainda estava inconsciente, e ao sentir o cheiro de seu pai ômega, imediatamente o bebê parou de chorar. Os batimentos de Jared se alteraram levemente.   
-Ele está aqui Jay. E é a sua cara!   
Cinco minutos depois, outro choro forte foi ouvido na sala de cirurgia. É uma menina!   
-Minha Justice. Minha Jay chegou.   
A garotinha tinha um choro forte, mas forte do que o de seu irmão. Jensen cortou o cordão e quando a colocaram perto do Jared, ela parou de chorar, porém diferente de seu irmão que não chorou mais, ao separa-la de Jared ela continuou chorando por um bom tempo.   
-Nossa Alpha é temperamental! E se parece muito comigo, bom, eu achei, não sei o que você vai achar...muito linda nossa lobinha.   
E depois disso, os médicos levaram mais de dez minutos com o parto do terceiro bebê.   
-Nosso tímido continua se escondendo, mas tenho certeza de que ele chegará sadio.   
Jensen estava com o coração na mão. Aquela sensação ruim ficou cada vez mais forte, e ele estava certo em suspeitar, quando a Dra. Samantha lhe disse:  
-Jensen, temos um problema.  
-O que?   
-Estamos com dificuldades em tirar o bebê, e existe um risco grande de... de Jared ter uma hemorragia que o fará perder muito sangue, mais do que o recomendado.   
As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Jensen. Ele sabia que teriam uma situação difícil para lidar, ele soube no momento em que Jared lhe fez prometer que salvaria os bebês, seja qual fossem as circunstâncias e apesar de ter feito a promessa pensando em não cumpri-la e salvar Jared, quando ele ouviu os choros de seus filhos e viu seus rostos pela primeira vez ele entendeu a conexão e amor que Jared já sentia desde o primeiro dia.   
-Salvem o bebê.   
Depois de mais dez minutos, Austin veio ao mundo. Ele não chorou de imediato, e Jensen sentiu uma forte dor no peito e medo. Segurou firme na mão de Jared. Depois que o bebê chorou, foi colocado rapidamente ao lado do pai, pois nasceu com alguns problemas respiratórios, esperado em bebês que nascem com 32 semanas.   
-Ele é tão pequeno Jay. E acho que se parece com nós dois...   
Jensen beijou a testa de Jared e então ouviu os bipes.   
-A pressão está caindo e os batimentos acelerados. Temos que cessar a hemorragia.   
-Fica comigo, meu ômega, meu amor.   
J2  
O quarto em que Jared estava clareava a cada choro de bebê e palavra reconfortante que ouvia. Aos poucos ele ia se sentindo mais vivo, mais perto de sua família, de seu Alpha, mas de repente sentiu uma forte dor no corpo todo e um vento frio entrou no quarto.   
-Jen..eu...eu vou voltar! Eu tenho que voltar pra você e para nossos filhotes.   
Jared abriu a porta do quarto e correu.


	9. Chapter 9

O quarto em que Jared estava clareava a cada choro de bebê e palavra reconfortante que ouvia. Aos poucos ele ia se sentindo mais vivo, mais perto de sua família e de seu Alpha, mas de repente sentiu uma forte dor no corpo todo e um vento frio entrou no quarto.  
-Jen..eu...eu vou voltar! Eu tenho que voltar pra você e para nossos filhotes.  
Jared abriu a porta do quarto e de repente se viu em uma floresta fria e escura. Estava nu e não conseguia se transformar em seu lobo o que lhe causou grande desespero.  
-Jen...  
Andava pisando na neve e sentia seu corpo ficar cada vez mais frio e seu coração acelerado. De repente ouviu um grito alto e dolorido e tudo ficou escuro, não enxergava nada apesar de ainda estar consciente. Um zunido forte tomou conta de toda a floresta, o vento ficou muito forte fazendo com que Jared caísse sentado na neve fria.  
-Jen...me ajuda...eu...eu não consigo...  
Jared tentava se mexer, mas seu corpo não o obedecia. Ele sabia que estava no mundo espiritual e que teria que se falar com Jensen, mas não conseguia se conectar a ele. A forte cólica e dor de cabeça que sentia não o deixavam se concentrar. De repente sentiu um choque no peito e tudo clareou. A cólica ainda estava forte, mas a cabeça doía menos. Já não nevava mais apesar de ainda estar frio. Ao longe, o Ômega ouviu a voz de seu Alpha o chamando desesperado e estremeceu ao senti-lo novamente, sentir em seu corpo o calor do outro e o som da voz lhe ajudou a ter forças para se levantar e correr em direção a forte luz que avistou ao longe.  
J2  
-Ele está com hemorragia classe IV, a pulsação está cada vez mais fraca e a pressão sistólica está caindo rapidamente.  
-Vamos fazer a massagem uterina para estancar. Preciso de alguém também para aplicar a Ocitocina.  
Os batimentos começaram a cair.  
-JAY! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? –Jensen gritava desesperado.  
Sabendo que não poderiam tirar o Alpha da sala apesar de ser o ideal, a Dra. Samantha respondeu:  
-Ele está com uma forte hemorragia e estamos tentando controlar.  
Jensen se desesperou. Os bipes do quarto começaram a apitar mostrando a alteração dos batimentos cardíacos e Jensen caiu no chão ao sentir seu corpo todo ficar frio. Com lágrimas nos olhos ele olhava a tudo e tentava se conectar a Jared, mas sua mente estava vazia e silenciosa.  
-Estamos perdendo ele.  
Uma enfermeira tentou se aproximar de Jensen, mas ele começou a se debater no chão e levou à mão ao peito.  
-Meu amor...meu Ômega...não me deixe...  
De repente Jensen sentiu um choque no peito e por um instante pôde ver Jared deitado na neve no meio de uma floresta escura.  
-JARED!  
-Os batimentos voltaram ao normal. Pulsação melhorando, vamos estancar esta hemorragia, vamos começar com...  
Jensen não ouvia mais nada. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou na imagem que havia visto antes. Não notou quando enfermeiros o tiraram do chão e o colocaram em uma maca. Ele iria ajudar seu Ômega a voltar para sua família.  
J2  
O Pack do Texas vivia 2 dias de grande tensão. A notícia de que os Canis Lupus estavam desacordados após o nascimento dos trigêmeos causou grande comoção em todo o mundo. Pessoas faziam vigílias na porta do hospital, presentes e cartas desejando melhoras a todos chegavam do mundo todo. Nas redes sociais não se falava em outra coisa.  
-Mamãe, Jared é forte tenho certeza de que ele sairá desta. Ele nunca desistiria dos filhos. – disse Megan confiante.  
-Eu sei disse filha, mas...é meu filhinho...e ele parece tão frágil deitado naquela cama e...e tem os bebês também.  
-Eles estão calmos...com certeza sentem a presença de Jared de alguma forma.  
-Sim eu...eu acredito que eles se sintam seguros de alguma forma.  
-E se eles se sentem seguros é porque sabem que os pais deles logo irão acordar.  
-Oh filha...  
Megan abraçou a mãe que chorava copiosamente na sala de espera do hospital. Depois que a hemorragia fora controlada, Jensen e Jared foram levados para o mesmo quarto no hospital. Alan Ackles autorizou que fosse feita uma transfusão de sangue de Jensen para Jared, ele sabia que isto era o que o filho queria e como Pack Alpha ele tinha poder para autorizar o procedimento.  
Donna Ackles também não saiu do hospital desde o dia do parto e juntamente com Sherri e Megan ajudavam a amamentar os bebês. Justice e Thomas não estavam mais na incubadora, mas o pequeno Austin ainda precisava de cuidados especiais, apesar de estar fora de perigo.  
Chad, Chris e Josh faziam parte do time de seguranças do hospital. Apesar de já terem prendido grande parte da quadrilha de sequestradores, todo cuidado era pouco.  
-O que me acalma é que os bebês estão calmos, o que significa que estão sentindo a presença dos pais.- disse Chris, pensativo.  
-Sim, eu também fico calmo, mas Jared é quem me preocupa mais, afinal Jensen não passou pela cirurgia, não que eu não esteja preocupado com ele também, mas...você me entende?  
-Entendo sim Chad, mas te digo que se...se algo acontecer com o Jared...o Jensen morre junto.  
Josh sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao ouvir as palavras de Chris. Ele sabia que era verdade e não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem seu irmãozinho.  
J2  
Jensen andava pela floresta há dias e nada de encontrar Jared. O tempo havia melhorado muito, não estava mais tão frio. Era como se o inverno tivesse dado lugar a um outono não muito frio. A roupa que ele usava era leve então ele ainda sentia um pouco de frio e só conseguia pensar em Jared nu andando por aqui com este vento. Mesmo sabendo que o verdadeiro corpo físico de Jared estava deitado em uma cama quente de hospital.  
-Jay, você vai adorar ver os rostinhos de nossos bebês...eles são tão lindos...- disse Jensen em voz alta.  
-Me conta...  
-Jay? Onde você está?  
-Na floresta...já não está mais tão frio e...e agora estou usando uma camiseta e bermuda...muito estranho porque não me lembro de colocar estas roupas...  
-Meu amor, onde você está?  
-Eu não sei, parece que há dias ando em círculos e só vejo arvores e agora consegui ouvir sua voz...eu sinto tanto a sua falta...  
-Eu vou te encontrar, está bem? Nós só precisamos continuar conversando e você vai ver, nós vamos nos encontrar e voltar pra casa com nossos bebês e sermos felizes para sempre!  
-Me fala mais sobre eles...  
-Eles são lindos e parecidos com você, apesar de achar que a Justice se parece mais comigo.  
-Então ela é linda...  
-Ela é forte como você. Cabelos claros e choro forte. Ela já chegou mostrando a que veio, é forte e determinada.  
Jensen andava e sentiu o cheiro de flores.  
-Flores...- disse Jared.  
-Sim, flores para nós e nossa florzinha...  
-E os outros?  
-Thomas é uma versão mirim sua, tem o narizinho igual ao seu. Ele é mais calmo e ficou tranquilo ao ficar perto de você. Chegou tão rápida e intensamente que fiquei um pouco tonto.  
O sol começou a brilhar e pássaros cantavam alegremente. Jared sorriu ao sentir que a estação mudou do outono para a primavera. As folhas estavam mais verdes e a floresta mais clara.  
-Austin é nosso pequeno grande Ômega. Nasceu lutando para sobreviver. Ele é uma mistura de nós dois e dos irmãos.  
-Jen...seu cheiro...  
Jensen começou a correr e o sol brilhava cada vez mais forte e quente. Verão. E de repente uma forte chuva começou a cair. Ele correu e de repente viu seu Ômega o olhando com um sorriso no rosto e uma rosa amarela nas mãos.  
-Meu Alpha...  
Jared se aproximou de Jensen e tocou seu testa na de seu amado. Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de Jensen que estava tão emocionado que não conseguia falar. Eles não precisavam de palavras, bastava o cheiro, o toque, os pensamentos um do outro para se completarem.  
-Vamos voltar pra casa, meu Ômega, meu amor.  
Se abraçaram e fecharam os olhos. Sentiram palpitações e um pouco de falta de ar. Se soltaram e olharam nos olhos um do outro. Jensen pegou em uma das mãos de Jared e a apertou.  
-Acorda...  
J2  
Sherri e Donna estavam no quarto com seus filhos e os bebês. Austin já havia saído da incubadora. Havia passado cinco dias desde os nascimentos deles e segundo os médicos Jared havia tido uma boa melhora. Samantha e Jeffrey acharam melhor deixar as crianças junto com os pais no mesmo quarto, para ajudar na conexão entre eles. Donna e Sherri liam as cartas que as pessoas do mundo todo enviam desejando melhoras, davam as mamadeiras para os bebês e quando um deles chorava o colocava deitado no peito dos pais, para acalma-los.  
Nesta noite os bebês estavam quietos, não choraram nem quando sentiram fome ou estavam sujos. Estavam tranquilos e pareciam até felizes, se é que dá pra perceber emoções deste tipo em bebês tão pequenos. De repente o monitor cardíaco de Jensen teve uma leve alteração, que fez com que Donna e Sherri se aproximassem da cama em que ele dormia ao lado de Jared. Eram duas camas diferentes, mas estava grudadas uma na outra e Jensen segurava firmemente na mão de Jared, ninguém havia visto quando ele fez o movimento, mas era assim desde o primeiro dia. Cada bebê dormia em um berço que ficava ao lado da cama de Jared.  
-Jen? Filho?  
Jensen abriu os olhos devagar. Donna e Sherri respiraram fundo e antes de falarem qualquer coisa, Jensen fez sinal para que não falassem nada.  
-Acorda...  
O monitor de Jared também se alterou e ele abriu os olhos. Olhou para Jensen e sorriu, depois olhou para sua mãe e Donna que choravam emocionadas. Mas seu coração se encheu de um amor inexplicável quando ele olhou para os berços ao lado de sua cama e pôde ver seus filhotes. Jensen apertou a mão dele fortemente e Jared sentou na cama silenciosamente para vê-los melhor. Donna e Sherri pegaram os bebês e os colocaram no colo de Jared, dois em um braço e um no outro. Ninguém falou nada, porque qualquer palavra seria pequena perto da grandeza daquele reencontro. Minutos que pareceram horas se passaram e Jared decorava o rostinho de cada bebê, e todos os três estavam com os olhos abertos, reconhecendo seu pai ômega. Jared chorava de alegria e amor.  
-Jen, não acho que Justice vai gostar do papel higiênico e da parede rosa.  
Jensen deu uma sonora gargalhada e beijou seu Ômega nos lábios.

J2

-E a história dos lobos Canis Lupus Jensen e Jared terminou feliz. Hoje eles tiveram alta do hospital e agradeceram todas as orações e pensamentos positivos que receberam. O Pack Alpha do Texas, Alan Ackles declarou que a data de nascimento dos filhotes canis lupus será feriado no Pack e...  
Ele jogou um cinzeiro na tela da televisão com tanta força que quebrou a tela.  
-Senhor, está tudo bem?  
-Não. Providencie para que o jatinho esteja pronto o mais rápido possível.  
-Para onde o Senhor irá viajar?  
-Austin. Está na hora de buscar meus filhos Alphas e aproveitar e pegar o Ômega para ser um escravo. Eles são meus e eu vou tê-los custe o que custar.  
Continua...


End file.
